Lollipops and Nightmares
by Dru619
Summary: Hairspray 2007. A series of PennySeaweed one shots. Mentally Penny attributed the sweet metallic taste in her mouth to be left over from the lollipop. More as of 8.9.07
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys :

This is my first shot at a Hairspray fic. It's a Seaweed/Penny one-shot. I'm new to this fandom so I wanted to start out with something small and maybe invest in a bigger story later. Enjoy!

--Dru

thanks to EmmaMary for all her help

* * *

The painful thump of her heart as it beat wildly against her chest was the first thing Penny remembered feeling. The next was a nauseating dizziness in her head and then a metallic taste in her mouth as she cried out and started to sob.

The night had been so wonderful. Dinner and movies with Tracy, Link, and Seaweed before a quiet walk in the park. She could still feel the warmth of the summer breeze in her hair and the feeling of playful giddiness she soaked in from her best friend. Seaweed had nuzzled into her ear, whispering sweet nothings and driving her crazy with sensual touches to her waist and back. Link and Tracy seemed lost in each other as well, the light of the slowly rising moon leading a faint path home. After leaving Tracy and Link out of the front of the joke shop Seaweed grew playful and nearly knocked Penny over as he sped ahead of her.

"Seaweed!" she shrieked, loose wisps of hair falling over her eyes. He stopped and shot her one of the signature grins that made her belly go pleasantly funny.

"Come on baby!" he coaxed playfully, grin still filling his face. "I bet I could beat you home!"

Home.

Home no longer meant the house she had grown up with her mother. Home had been Tracy's for about 6 months after her mother had banned her, seeing her kissing Seaweed on Corny's show. After growing increasingly comfortable with Seaweed and Seaweed's family growing comfortable with her, Motormouth Maybelle had graciously offered their home to her. It had almost been a year since she had left her mothers and she couldn't have been happier with her new family. Because, after all, her new family did include Seaweed. She was more in love then she had ever been before. Sometimes the intense feelings would overwhelm her. But Seaweed promised he would always be there. If not as her boyfriend, always as her best friend.

"Come on! No fair getting a head start!" Penny cried, giggling most of the way. She caught up to Seaweed pretty quick. He had to slow down once they reached the bus stop. Penny pouted. "You ran away from me."

"Not away from you," Seaweed assured, locking his arms around her waist, kissing a slow trail down her neck.

"Seeeaaaweeed!" Penny whined. But it was all in good fun. Goosebumps had already risen on her skin and without realizing it her breaths grew more heavy and ragged sounding.

"Mmmm…you're crazy girl," he noted, lazily trailing his fingers up her arm. Penny almost wished the bus hadn't appeared near the sidewalk just then. Seaweed took her hand and together they clamored up the few steps, finding an empty seat. The bus had nearly no riders this late at night. Penny and Seaweed still got odd stares from time to time. Not everyone was willing to accept that the two looked past the color of their skins to be together. The ride home was 13 minutes long. Penny had clocked it many times, always falling between 12 and 15. She was constantly back and forth with Seaweed and Little Inez, the three of them spending a lot of time with Link and Tracy over the summer months.

Once at the front door Seaweed covered Penny's mouth with his, a quick gasp of surprise getting stuck in her throat. Hands were quick and didn't stay in one place for too long. The moon was still full and bright high above their heads, summer air warming their cheeks. It was all just too perfect. So wonderful.

A few hours later, Penny had her head propped up against Seaweed's chest, listening to the crazed pitter patter of his heat.

"I've never been with a girl who put the moves on me quite like you Penny. At least not _those_ moves," Seaweed teased her, his pinky gently wrapping a curl of her hair around it. She leaned over to pluck a red colored lollipop off the bedside table, grinning her way through a blush.

"You still think I'm crazy?" she asked in playful curiosity, propping herself up on her arm to carefully unwrap the prized treat in her fingers.

"You know…," Seaweed watched with a sense of odd lusting as Penny stuck the lollipop in between her lips. "You shouldn't be eating those this late. You'll get nightmares." Penny snorted.

"Nightmares? Puh-lease. Not from a lollipop." She gently tapped his nose. But staring into his eyes she could have sworn she saw a glint of real worry behind them. She ran a hand carefully through his hair before taking a last sugary swallow then rolling the candy back up in its wrapper. He gave her a sleepy smile.

"See? Now I can sleep soundly," he planted a hand on either side of her head, lowering his face to give her one last kiss. She tasted like watermelon and sweet tarts. He knew his body was probably speckled here and there with the face glitter Penny had snagged from Tracy earlier in the night. They were all the things that had grown to give him contentment. He rolled slowly off of her, keeping a hand rubbing gently at her temple as her eyes slipped shut.

"I love you," Penny whispered, only seconds away from sleep. Seaweed grinned, snuggling down closer to his girl.

"I love you too."

* * *

Mentally Penny attributed the sweet metallic taste in her mouth to be left over from the lollipop. Sweat poured down her face as she took a quick intake of breath, it all coming back out as a shuttery sob. The images had been so intense and heartbreaking. Her mother had gone to the police. The police were taking away herself, Seaweed, and Little Inez, just beginning to corner Tracy and Link when Penny had shot out of bed. Her wrists even felt sore from where handcuffs had encased them just moments ago in her dream. The glaring red numbers from the clock on the bedside table read 2:57, only about an hour since she had drifted off to sleep under Seaweed's gentle fingers. The fear inside only seemed to intensify as new hands gripped her aching wrists.

"Penny?" Seaweed's voice asked, groggy and disoriented. Penny chocked on a wave of hysteria she hadn't even felt coming. Feeling ashamed and drained from the surreal experience, Penny lowered her head.

"Penny?" Seaweed repeated, fully awake now.

"Seaweed please," Penny begged, unsure of why she was pleading with him. His skin that felt so welcoming against her own only a few hours ago felt strange and foreign now as she struggled to pull herself out of her nightmare. She couldn't believe Seaweed had predicted it. Predicted the awful pictures in her head.

"You had a bad dream," he said calmly. "Tell me about it baby." He cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to stare into his deep brown eyes. Hers, usually so beautiful and full of life, were now full of pain and confusion but still beautiful all the same. He could tell her cheeks were puffy just from how they felt under the pads of his thumbs. Her cries were quieting now, breathing returning to somewhat of a normal pace. When she didn't answer him Seaweed was quick to grasp on to more words.

"I'm going to go get you some water."

He got out of bed and stumbled around until he got to the door, shuffling to the bathroom. He returned only seconds later with the neon green cup Penny usually used during dinner. He hoped the familiarity of it all would help calm her down.

"My mother," Penny squeaked.

"Hang on babe. I'm going to turn on the light," he warned in a quick whisper. He flicked it on quickly, hoping to get the initial sting over with as fast as possible. Penny squinted in the light and Seaweed had to hold back a gasp of surprise. She was so beautiful. The features that were so used to being in the happy position were twisted a bit, more sad and panicked. But her eyes were still so _Penny_. As he had predicted her cheeks were flushed and puffy. He crawled on the bed next to her as she took a long sip of the water he offered her. A painful lump was stuck in her throat. Seaweed squinted a little then touched Penny's cheek gingerly. On Penny's left cheek, right under her eye was a scar. It ran from under her eye down to the bottom of her mouth and Seaweed was shocked that he had never seen it before. He knew every _inch_ of this girl. Or at least he thought he did.

"I was nine," Penny started softly. "Tracy and I were on our way home. We saw a little boy being bullied by a group of older kids. We got in the middle of it and I scratched my face on a branch when I bent down to pick him up."

Seaweed's hand fluttered up to her face again. After having time to calm down Penny felt herself returning. The fact that she instinctively nuzzled into Seaweed's hand when he leaned in to touch her was a good sign.

"It faded," Penny explained. "And when my cheeks turn red…it comes up." Now that she had calmed, the line had slowly disappeared. Seaweed moved his hand and gently kissed a remaining tear off of the cheek that had once clad the faint scar. In the moments that followed Penny told Seaweed what she saw in her dream. He took a breath and then stood up to turn off the light. Once he returned to bed he was quick to envelope Penny in his arms. She let a long sigh out against his chest.

"I can't believe you were right," she said in disbelief. She lifted her head a few inches to place a soft kiss to his lips. "About the nightmare nonsense."

"I'm always going to be here," Seaweed assured her. "I need you to know. Always okay?"

Penny nudged his chin a little, happy to find the sweet spot against him where she was most comfortable.

"Thank you Seaweed."

"Have happy dreams now," he whispered, stroking her hair and once again lulling her back to sleep. Penny would go on to have sweet dreams.

Dreams of being safe with Seaweed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

Thanks for all the positive reviews. I have decided to continue this story but it'll just be a series of PennySeaweed one shots. This one has a little LinkTracy in it. Enjoy!

--Dru

Thanks again to EmmaMary! Cause she's amazing and makes me laugh.

* * *

Cold air from the open window stung his face and jolted Link awake with a start. His hands were clammy and he felt an uncomfortable heat being radiated through him from the girl lying next to him. Penny was fretting fitfully, the dull lavender light from the early morning sky shedding color on fever stricken cheeks. Seaweed had his face buried into the crook of Penny's neck, barely stirring as his girlfriends soft whimpers were muffled into Link's shoulder.

The day had begun with the giddy chatter of Link, Tracy, Seaweed, Penny, and Little Inez as they inhaled Motormouth Maybelle's sweet pecan waffles, preparing for a day out at the new integrated pool. It was just a couple minutes walk from Seaweed, Inez, and Penny's home and everyone was excited to spend another weekend together out in the sun. The walk over was set to the sound of Penny's squeal-y giggles as Seaweed refused to leave her alone.

"Come on baaaaby," he sang. His tone of voice was what always got Penny. It made her melt every time she heard it. She wouldn't ever think to argue with all this affection. Currently his hands were stationed at her waist, thumbs rubbing steady circles on her hips as she squirmed under his touch. Seaweed's voice felt sweet and tangy in his mouth as he sang out into the summer afternoon, stopping frequently to snag quick kisses from Penny who was happily bouncing along next to him.

"I've never been to an integrated pool before," Link stated, his signature black curl fraying a bit in the heat. His hand was clamped tightly on to Tracy's, her head resting against his arm as they walked. Every girl that walked passed them would stop to gawk at a shirtless Link, many of them squealing in delight and running away in giggles. It didn't bother Tracy anymore. Link had already proven his loyalty to her. Even pressing small kisses now and then to the top of her head to remind her he was there. She smiled at his words.

"It shouldn't be any different then a non-integrated one," she assured him, running the pad of her thumb along his palm. "You know…just more people!"

Link shook his head, his blush cleverly hidden in the sunburn still evident from the gang's previous weekend excursions running the town together.

"It's not the people Trace…just…I don't swim too well," his voice grew softer with every word. Penny laughed loudly, Seaweed's arms locked around her waist from behind, head perched comfortably atop her shoulder.

"S-sorry Link," she snorted before erupting into giggles again.

"Come on," he whined, arms crossed. Little Inez made it to the gate of the pool first wasting no time standing on her tiptoes to reach the latch keeping the door shut.

"Be careful!" Seaweed shouted after her as she raced to a group of girls she recognized right away. "Mom'll kill me if something happens to you!"

"I will!" Inez made a wave of her arm that looked like it was meant to usher them inside. They remained outside the gate, waiting for a group of hyperactive teenage girls to pass by Link before going inside. Penny couldn't quite calm down and was practically running circles around Seaweed as he tried his best not to step on her as they walked. He blew into her ear and she yelped in surprise, gripping his arm.

"You really can't swim Link?" Tracy asked, shaking off her flip flops and leading him towards the water.

"Well…PENNY! Would you quit laughing at me?" but a smile was in Link's voice as Penny tried hiding her contagious giggles behind Seaweed.

"Come on Link…I promise I won't let you drown," Tracy grinned as she took his hand and led him towards the water. Not many people were out. About 2 groups of people all with around 6 to 7 kids each. Penny grinned when she saw everyone playing together, all at peace with who they were.

"Ohhh Penny," Seaweed sang. He hadn't loosened his grip around her waist.

"Ohhh what?" she sang back tauntingly, wrestling herself out of his grasp. She faced him, eyes locking for half a second as she snaked her hands up his shirt. Removing the shirt, a normally common process, took around 5 minutes as touches lingered longer then necessary. Seaweed just shook his head and smiled, unable to hide the goosebumps and little twitches of approval as tingles ran down his spine under Penny's gentle touch.

"Ready to go swimming?" he asked, his voice slightly heavy as he pulled Penny towards his chest. She just smiled, seeing the plan in his eyes before he even thought of executing it. Strong arms tightened around her body as he took a few steps backward, falling with a splash into the water. When Penny's head broke the surface, air flooded into her deprived lungs, sputtering as she shook water out of her eyes.

"Seaweed," she half laughed, half choked. "You're no fun."

"No fun?" Seaweed laughed, wading his way over to Penny. She felt his warm hand running its way over her exposed belly before she was actually aware of his presence behind her. She maneuvered around so she was looking into his eyes, deep brown and beautiful. "You know you loved it," he added, his eyelashes clumped together with drops of water. The rest of the afternoon was spent not so much swimming but floating lazily in Seaweed's arms. Every now and then one of them would get a burst of energy that would turn into a tickle fight or passionate attack to the others mouth. As the afternoon light started giving way to sunset Penny and Seaweed rejoined Tracy and Link who were splashing around in the shallow end.

"How'd the swimming lessons go?" Penny grinned, a sun burn now evident upon her cheeks and shoulders but arms perfectly tanned. Tracy smiled.

"Links a pro now," she beamed, obviously proud of her accomplishment.

"Well let's see then!" Penny wrapped her arms around Seaweed's neck, Link looking at her skeptically.

"And by 'pro'," Little Inez stuck her feet into the water, rejoining her home-based gang in the shallow end after saying goodbye to her friends. "Tracy means able to flail his arms enough to get him to the side of the pool if he ever gets stuck away from the shallow end."

"Yeah," Link grinned sheepishly. "We'll have to work on the swimming."

"Oh no Link," Tracy moaned, watching the sun slowly sink behind the horizon.

"What is it Trace?" Penny touched her friends arm before she drug herself out of the pool, water-logged and tired.

"Mom wanted me home before sundown. I have to leave early tomorrow to spend time with my cousins from New York," she groaned. "_Distant cousins_. And Link isn't even allowed to come." Penny knew this was the only reason her friend was complaining.

"I promise I'll see you as soon as you get home," Link wrapped a towel around Tracy as Seaweed did the same for Penny, pausing again to run hands where they normally didn't go in public but were safe under the cover of Penny's polka dotted towel. She fidgeted like crazy, causing Link to send her odd looks, Tracy only smiling knowingly.

The walk back to Tracy's wasn't too long; the pool seemed to act as the middle ground between her house and Seaweed's. It gave time for Penny's wrinkled fingers to smooth out in the night air. As Link and Tracy said goodbye Seaweed, Penny, and Inez wrestled with one another, aiming hardly damaging kicks at shins and playful tugs to arms and hands.

"I'll see you Sunday Trace!" Penny called, the boys and Inez already racing ahead of her towards home.

"Take care of Link!" Tracy called back, Penny jogging now as to not be left too far behind. She waved back at her.

"He'll be safe with me!"

* * *

Penny winced as the mattress Seaweed had laid out on the floor of the living room rubbed against her sun burnt shoulders. Little Inez had fallen asleep shortly after they had returned home. Together, Penny, Seaweed, and Link pulled an old mattress in the living room. Seaweed put on some music and the three of them sat down, talking about the day and how different things were now compared to a year ago when they had met each other. Sometimes Link felt a little out of place with Seaweed and Penny, especially when Tracy wasn't around. It was so obvious how much the two had invested in each other. He knew the bond they shared was strong. But they had always been welcoming to him. Never did he feel unwanted or awkward in their presence. For some reason, after all the fun they had had that day, Link wasn't quite ready to say goodbye.

"I haven't really had a 'sleep over' since I was little. I mean…away from Tracy," Link said, taking a bite out of a cookie Penny had offered him. He sat cross legged on the mattress a few feet from Penny and Seaweed. Penny sucked methodically on an ice cube, her head propped up against Seaweed's knee as he rubbed Noxzema into her shoulders. The gentle feel of his fingers massaging her skin was making her ridiculously sleepy.

"There's always room for one more at our house," Seaweed smiled, the music adding a nice background to their gentle conversations. They kept their voices low so Inez and Maybelle would be able to sleep in peace.

"All right…I have to ask," Link turned his attention to Penny who had accidentally swallowed the rest of her ice cube and was impatiently waiting for it to melt in her throat. "What's up with the ice cube? Where's your lollipop?"

Penny and Seaweed exchanged a glace. Penny surprised Seaweed with her giggles.

"Eating too late causes nightmares," she stated calmly, rubbing Seaweed's leg and thoroughly enjoying the shocked look on Link's face as he stared at the half-eaten cookie in his hand.

The three friends talked into the early morning hours. Finally Seaweed's belly rubbing got to Penny and she succumbed to sleep. Link had only been asleep 20 minutes when he was jolted awake. The window they had left open blew cool morning air into his face. Penny was moaning at his side when he attempted to wake up Seaweed.

"What is it?" Seaweed groaned lifting his head and staring annoyed at Link. Penny answered for herself before Link had a chance to. Thinking she was having another nightmare, Seaweed panicked for a moment before gently shaking her awake.

"Penny…hey…baby. It's okay," he whispered soothingly to her as she awoke and stared into his face, disoriented.

"Seaweed," she croaked softly. It felt like her throat was on fire.

"You're really hot," he swallowed, pressing the back of his hand against her forehead. Penny attempted clearing her throat.

"I'm not feeling so great," she admitted, running her hands through sweat soaked hair.

"I'll go get some juice okay?" Seaweed stood up and made his way into the kitchen, Link instinctively reaching over to comfort his friend.

"It's all the sun. We were out too long today," he said, keeping his voice low as he gently squeezed Penny's hand.

"Yesterday," Penny corrected, seeing the purple glow of morning light filling the windows. She smiled at the flustered look on Link's face.

"Fine…yesterday." He grinned back at her, Seaweed returning with the juice and a slightly dampened wash rag which he laid gently across her forehead. Penny remembered being sick at home. Remembering how her mother would ignore her, dubbing her as a 'great actress' anytime something didn't feel quite right. As Seaweed doted on her and Link continued to rub her hand affectionately she knew she was better off.

"Mom's better at dealing with things like this," Seaweed whispered. "We'll try to get some rest before she wakes up okay?"

Penny took a sip of water before smiling through the sting of pain it caused her throat.

"I'm sleepy," she agreed. Seaweed settled back down next to her while Link stayed sitting.

"Lay doooown white boy," Seaweed groaned eyes closed against Penny's arm. She smiled at the nickname that had grown to become affectionate over the past year. Link did what he was told, keeping a few inches between himself and Penny as he closed his eyes. In a matter of seconds both boys were snoring softly on either side of her. Penny couldn't help but smile.

Gazing at the familiar black curl was the last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews all!

This is the shortest one so far and I'm bumping the rating up to T just to be safe :)

Enjoy!

--Dru

DISCLAIMER: Hairspray is not mine. Nor will it ever be. kthnx

* * *

_"You're not even going to THINK about having sex until you're married. If I ever find out you've slept with anyone before then, Penny Pingleton, I can assure you NO boy will ever want to marry you after I'm through. Do you understand me?"_

Penny had definitely understood. She had only been 12 years old when the conversation took place. Penny knew her mother was serious and vowed that sex wouldn't even cross her mind until marriage came around. It wasn't like it was a big deal. Boys weren't really high on Penny's priority list. She wondered what her mother would say if she knew she had done more then just kiss Seaweed.

Lots more.

Seaweed respected her more then anything. Penny knew that. She knew that even before he vowed to never be reckless with her body. Both of them knew that if they were going to work they couldn't be stupid. Like Maybelle had said, love was a gift.

Penny meant to tell Tracy after the first time. It was something she was practically bursting to talk to someone about. Of course Tracy would be the one to confide in. Her best friend! But the time had never felt right. It had happened the night of the Ms. Teenage Hairspray pageant. Everyone had been out celebrating and didn't notice when the two snuck away. It had become one of the most exhilarating experiences Penny could ever remember having. For once she felt completely _loved_. She felt like a part of such a beautiful thing. That night she had given Seaweed her body. A gift she thought she would never be capable of giving.

After that first time Penny grew more confident with herself and with Seaweed. As days went on it wasn't a new experience anymore. Still an exciting one but no longer new and uncertain. It didn't seem like it had a high place on the list of things to tell Tracy anymore. It was just normal. Something special between her and Seaweed. She actually forgot she hadn't told her best friend until Tracy brought up her and Link. They had been sitting on the steps of the 'Hardy Har Hut' waiting for Link and Seaweed to get back from the store when Tracy had turned to Penny and told her. Penny felt her cheeks turning red with the realization of the situation. Tracy had told her because she was her_ best friend_. Who else was she going to tell?

"That's…amazing Trace…really. I'm happy for you!" Penny heard the unfamiliar tone her voice had taken. It didn't sound convincing at all, just full of guilt and embarrassment. Tracy didn't seem to notice, pouring out all her feelings to Penny, holding little back. Penny just grinned and began to relate, remembering feeling most all the same things when it had been her and Seaweed.

"Have you and Seaweed…," the words seem to come way too fast for Tracy to stop them. She turned a scarlet color, swallowing hard. "That was incredibly rude…I'm sorry Penny…I just…,"

"That night….after the Ms. Teenage Hairspray pageant," Penny said, her chest loosening just a little with the revelation. Tracy's eyes seemed to widen a bit before she grinned.

"You guys sure didn't waste any time!"

It was Penny's turn to go red again.

"Well…," she fidgeted a little. This wasn't really what she had imagined. She wasn't really sure _what_ she imagined. She was just so used to telling Tracy everything. "It just felt right. I love him Trace." Tracy smiled eager to steer away from the subject.

"I know you do Penny. He's lucky to have you."

"Oh…Trace." This felt a little better. Penny threw her arms around her friends' neck, Tracy squeezing her tight. She hoped they could both just forget this conversation ever took place.

"What do we have here?" a teasing voice broke them apart and they were soon looking into the faces of Link and Seaweed, both carrying bags of candy and a half carton of milk. Penny couldn't help but get a giddy feeling in the pit of her stomach when she saw the two boys standing there. It was like she knew something unspoken about Link.

That day the four of them spent the afternoon at Tracy's, playing an assortment of old board games and using pieces of candy in place of missing tokens. They lay on the floor, Penny's head against Seaweed's shoulder.

"You okay baby?" he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead as Tracy and Link jumped to their feet and scrambled into the kitchen where they had left the stove on from earlier. The sound of the front door being opened had echoed into the living room. The rough carpet made Penny's elbows feel raw and hot. Seaweed felt her nod against him.

"What are we doing tonight?" Penny whispered, nuzzling his ear. He grinned, nudging her back.

"What do you _want_ to do tonight?" he whispered back, a glint of mischief in his glance.

"Something…quiet," Penny said, her voice remaining low and soft. Seaweed felt small pleasant chills running through him as Penny kept her mouth close to his ear, continuing to play with her words and his head. "Something different."

Seaweed knew they had pretty much been doing the same thing every night for almost the past year. They had fallen into a routine and as Penny hinted about 'something different' Seaweed knew something had changed.

* * *

Penny knew there was a chance she'd have blisters on her back in the morning. The scratchy wood of the deck cut deeper into her back as Seaweed pressed against her, his lips on her face and neck. After leaving Tracy's the two of them had taken a long walk, going in the opposite direction of home. 

"I told Tracy about us," Penny admitted, clutching Seaweed's hand tightly in hers as they walked. As she watched the sun set in front of them Penny realized they got some of their best talking done during the late evening hours. Seaweed gave her a puzzled look.

"I'm pretty sure she's known about us babe," he replied softly, rubbing his thumb against her hand in comfort. There was stress in her voice and he could sense her growing tense next to him.

"No…I mean…I never told her we had slept together," Penny said, even now unsure of the words as they left her mouth. Seaweed didn't say anything for a long time as they continued to walk, air still and taunting them with its silence. His hand stayed clutched in hers and after a while he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"I love you Penny."

"Oh…Seaweed…I love you too," she turned to kiss him just as they reached the harbor. The icy air she breathed in from the water was welcoming as Seaweed deepened it, wrapping his arms around her waist. Soon they were laid out on the deck, at least 5 miles from home, and all of Penny's premeditated plans of 'doing something different' were quickly sacked. It felt good to be with Seaweed. It felt even better to have him on top of her, kissing the spot under her ear she knew he favored. The area they had found was deserted, the only company a few fishing boats that were docked on either side of them. The water lapped quietly under them. The absence of the moon from the sky blanketed them in complete darkness. A chill ran down Penny's spine as she locked her arms around Seaweed's neck.

"So much for doing something different," she whispered, gently running the pad of her thumb over his lips only to have him smother her with kisses again.

"They'll be plenty of time for doing different things," Seaweed said, rolling off of her. Penny sat up, her back itchy and wrists sore from where Seaweed had them pinned above her head. She thought his statement over, resting a hand on his chest as he lay next to her. But her gaze remained to the harbor ahead of them continuing to listen to the quiet stillness around them. A cricket chirped faintly off in the distance. "We'll be together forever you know." Penny moved around to face him, unsure if she had heard correctly.

"What?"

"All I'm saying is," Seaweed paused to sit up next to Penny, a hand rested on the small of her back. "If this feels good now we should take advantage of it. Because when we're 60 and 70 years old you might not want to have sex with me anymore." Penny couldn't stop giggling.

"Seaweed…I really do love you," she rested her forehead against his, gently kneading his knee with her fingers.

"You think we should head home?" Seaweed asked, staring up into the never-ending darkness above them. A mischievous smile crossed Penny's lips as she pounced on Seaweed, pinning his shoulders down to the wood deck.

"We have a few minutes…"


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't Hairspray or it's characters. This idea was purely EmmaMary's so I definitely credit her for the awesomeness of it :) For you Em!

--Dru

* * *

The dark scarlet color of her blood seemed to burn itself into Penny's eyes as it dripped on to the tiled floor next to her. A dizzying pain crept its way into her belly as warm, sticky blood matted her hairline. It hadn't even felt like she hit her head that hard. But when she stared up at the counter she was horrified to see that it too had traces of her blood visible against Maybelle's perfectly clean white. She was trying to surprise Seaweed. Make him a nice dinner even though she had little to no cooking skills. He still loved her grilled ham and cheese.

"Seaweed," Penny squeaked, the sight of her blood beginning to make her queasy. "SEAWEED!" She knew he was out front playing ball in the street with some neighborhood kids. Deep down she knew he wouldn't hear her but Penny refused to move, afraid of dripping blood on the carpet. Her gut was telling her she couldn't just sit there either.

"Seaweed," she whimpered pitifully. No one else was home. She burst into tears, feeling blindly for something on the counter to press against her wound. She settled on an only partially crumpled paper towel. Her heart jumped as she heard the front door shut.

"SEAWEED!" she prayed to god it wouldn't be Little Inez or Maybelle or one of the boys coming in for a drink of water. She stared to cry all over again when Seaweed skidded into the kitchen, out of breath.

"Baby what is it?" but as soon as the words left his mouth he saw the blood and was quick to join her on the floor. "Penny…"

"It hurts Seaweed," she forced herself into his arms, whimpering and moaning as the pain only intensified with her growing anxiety. She felt Seaweed's hand over hers as he pulled back the paper towel to inspect the damage. There was a lot of blood. But having grown up with a somewhat of a klutz for a sister he knew head wounds tended to bleed a lot, even if only minor.

"Can you stand up baby?" he whispered slowly, keeping his voice soft in an attempt to calm her down. His soothing tone _was_ doing wonders to the impending dread in her chest. He avoided making quick movements.

"Oh Seaweed," she moaned, gripping his arm tightly as he steadied her to her feet. "I'm going to die." He pushed her back up against the counter, keeping his hand over the cut on her head.

"You're not going to die baby girl," he gave her a smile as he turned the faucet on, easing her head close to where he could begin cleaning the blood out of her hair. "What were you doing up on the counter anyway?"

Penny sniffled, pain still thumping irritatingly in her head but her hysteria dying down.

"Making us dinner."

"Aw…baby," he had to laugh. "You're amazing." Penny wrapped her arms around Seaweed's waist as he continued running his fingers through her matted hair. Her face remained nuzzled against his shirt, inhaling the familiar sweet scent of laundry detergent and cheap cologne. She felt her eyelids begin to droop slightly.

"Seaweed…I feel sleepy," she whispered. The bleeding wasn't stopping.

"Penny, you need to stay awake though okay?" Seaweed was beginning to panic as he pressed another wad of paper towels to her injured head, blood seeping through almost immediately. "Penny?"

She had grown quiet in his arms.

--

"Where is he? Where's Seaweed?"

Penny was panicking. The white of the hospital walls felt intimidating. The tall blonde doctor monitoring her blood pressure seemed even more so, two nurses stood next to him. She gave a shudder at the similarities they had to Amber Von Tussle. Both were young and squirmed uncomfortably when Penny began to scream.

"SEAWEED!"

"Please," the doctor said his voice oddly calm. "Mr. Stubbs has been taken care of…"

"Taken care of?" Penny spat, whipping her head around to glower at the man at her bedside. "Who are you? What's going on? _Where's Seaweed_?"

"I'm going to need to stitch up the cut in your head Ms. Pingleton," he said, standing up and going over to a cabinet a few paces behind the Amber look a likes.

"You're not going to touch me," Penny snapped, feeling weak as she sat up in bed. Her eyes were at a constant leak. Suddenly realizing the harsh pain in her head she let out a yelp. The doctor returned to her side.

"Sorry miss. As long as your friend isn't immediate family we can't let him in here."

Penny felt an intense anger boiling up inside of her. For a minute Maybelle's words rung strong in her head. _You two better brace yourselves for a whole lot of ugly coming at you from a never ending parade of stupid._ She whimpered in pain.

"It's because he's black…isn't it?" Penny asked darkly, her eyes narrowed as she felt a drip of blood race down her neck. She wondered why they hadn't stopped the bleeding even though they had her hooked up to an IV. The nurses shot each other looks of horror. The doctor stared back at Penny, failing to answer as he fell into a coughing fit from swallowing too quickly.

"It most certainly is not the reason," he said angrily, a growl in his tone.

"Yes it is," Penny wailed. "That's exactly the reason! Oh god…if he were white you wouldn't have any problems letting him in here!" Tears poured from Penny's eyes as she her body shook with sobs. Frustrated, angry and scared she began pleading pitifully. "You have to let him in here. I'm scared…his bloods red too you know! We're all the same…he isn't any threat to you. Just PLEASE let Seaweed in here." Her throat was dry and she could no longer produce any more tears. The doctor stared at her intently, both nurses standing side by side in a state of shock.

"Well…I really need to get you sewn up…" he got to his feet. Having heard Penny's cries from all the way down the hall, Seaweed had just reached the door when the blonde doctor pulled it open. Both jumped back a little in surprise.

"Seaweed!"

"Penny!" Seaweed was at her bedside in less then a second, enveloping her in his arms. Once they pulled away Penny saw the obvious pain and fear behind Seaweed's deep brown eyes. She choked on a last wave of tears, locking her arms around his neck again. "I didn't know what was happenin' to you darling…," he whispered against her ear. "They wouldn't let me come with you."

"I love you Seaweed," was the only response an exhausted Penny could muster. The doctor gave Seaweed a glance, holding up the material needed to close Penny's wound. He gave him a nod, crawling up into bed next to her. One of the nurses gasped, barely trying to hide the look of disgust on her face.

"You two may go now," the blonde doctor waved his hand in dismissal. They didn't need to be told twice, giving Penny and Seaweed one last glare before closing the door behind them. Seaweed sang softly into Penny's ear, pressing a kiss to her lips every time he felt her wince from the needle.

"Link and Tracy are in the waiting room. Momma too," he said gently, tracing his fingers slowly down her arm.

"Oh…Seaweed your mother. There was blood all over the kitchen…,"

"Penny…," he cooed gently, watching as the doctor finished the stitching just above her left ear. "There's nothing to be worrying about. And the insurance momma gets from the station covers all of this." Penny gripped Seaweed's arm. She hadn't thought about the money.

"Seaweed…,"

"No baby," he cut Penny off, rubbing her hand as he leaned in for another kiss. "You're okay…that's all that matters."

The next hour and a half was filled with Maybelle filling out ridiculous release forms. No hospital official ever once questioned her or her relation to Penny; all seeming too stuck on the fact that Penny herself was still kissing Seaweed as they waited in the discharge hallway. Around 9 o clock Link and Tracy headed home, seeing that Penny would be okay and felt safe as long as she was in Seaweed's presence.

"You kids ready to go home?" Maybelle smirked from the doorway as she saw Penny half way asleep in Seaweed's arms. Seaweed yawned, gently easing his arm around Penny.

"Yes mam."

"I'm sorry about all this," Penny squeaked softly, her head aching as they headed out into the cool night air. Seaweed nuzzled her cheek, the affection in front of Maybelle making her blush.

"Nah…don't even worry about it," Maybelle put an arm around Penny's shoulder, giving her a quick squeeze. "You're family now." Penny felt like crying but instead grabbed on to Seaweed's hand, anxious to get home and fall asleep in his arms.

"You know what the best thing about all this is baby girl?" Seaweed crooned at her, his prized grin making its way on to his face. Penny cocked him a playful eyebrow.

"What?"

He traced the freshly stitched wound right above her ear.

"Now you'll have another scar. You know…so you're other one won't feel so lonely."

Penny had to grin, feeling the special bond between the two of them only intensifying with each new challenge every day brought.

"You'll have to promise me one thing though," Seaweed said, reattaching his hand to hers, protective but gentle.

"What's that?"

"No more cooking…at least not for a while."

Penny's giggles were the only sound in the quiet night.

"It's a deal."


End file.
